This invention relates to processors and more particularly to multi-chip processors.
Typical computer system server infrastructure such as in cloud-computing data centers is scaled to larger numbers of servers by adding more processing nodes. A processing node might be a compute server containing for example a multicore processor chip. Along with the increased processing power provided by the processing nodes, the computer system server infrastructure has services such as switching, load balancing, and network access translation (NAT) and/firewall capabilities. The services required for additional computation nodes vary depending on the application.